Greek Tragedy/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body D.B. Russell: What have we got, Doc? Is that glow paint? Al Robbins: Yes. THe Victim's Body had Greek letters in blacklight paint all over her. And must have had a pretty crazy night...B.A.C. was up to 0.1. Al Robbins: Her Alcohol level made it impossible for her blood to clot... leadingto her death caused y BFT to the right cerebellum. Al Robbins: THe hit caused paralysis in her right side, which is why she dragged her right foot when walking away from the primary. D.B. Russell: She was a fighter. Looks like her hand is bruised. Some fingernails broken too. Defensive wounds? Maybe she was sexually assaulted? Al Robbins: No signs of sexual assault, but she did have intercourse recently... Her fingers were swabbed with alcohol, so I think she got a piece of the Killer... D.B Russell: And the killer didn't want us to find DNA. But now we know the killer has Scratches. Examine Composite Photo Julie Finlay: Girls can be pretty vicious. Can't believe someone would break this glass just to croos out Eilly's face. Maybe thesse Prints will tell us who did it. Analyze Fingerprints Julie Finlay: We got a hit in AFIS. It came back to a Trish Calvin. Her prints are in the system for a DUI from ten years ago. Julie Finlay: Trish is the Sorority House Mom. She lives at the house and looks after the girls and their chapter. D.B. Russell: Maybe Trish didn't approve of Eilly being a new member. You should talk to her. Examine USB Julie Finlay: The Prints on that thumb drive belong to Eilly's Roommate, Romy, arrested a few months ago for a feminism protest downtown. Brass is bringing her in. Julie Finlay: Meanwhile, I'll check out hte Contents on this USB. Maybe we could find out more about Eilly. Analyze USB Contents Greg Sanders: I found a lot of business exams and answer keys on this USB. Also, the midterms and the finals for tons of classes. Greg Sanders: They were in a folder called "Missy". Isn't that her friend? I think she was cheating with these, maybe selling them to other students. Julie Finlay: Missy's one of the suspects. Let's see if she knows what this is about. Analyze Pillow Feathers Henry Andrews: These feathers have Pink Sparay Paint on them. And one even has a little Blood from Eilly on it. D.B. Russell: Had to be from the Glow Party. If the vic and the Roommate never came home, this could be from the Killer. Henry Andrews: Maybe the killer wanted it to look like a drunken accident. Made it seem like the vic came home and destroyed the room, then passsed out in the quad. D.B. Russell: I'm guessing all those Gelatin Shots imapired the killer's ability to cover up murder. Casey had Feathers in his hair. Maybe he's ready to come clean. Examine Trash Bag David Hodges: Great find! Pieces of a Broken Cell Phone. Let's see if we can get it back together. Might be the Victim's. Examine Cell Phone Pieces David Hodges: This is the Victim's Cell Phone. Nothing too unusual on it. Typical girl stuff and a few texts to Casey, confirming that story. David Hodges: Biut I found this Hair in the case. This might have come from the Killer. Analyze Hair Henry Andrews: This hair isn't a match to the victim. It's a Blonde Hair from an unknown female. D.B. Russell: The killer smashed the vic's Cell Phone into pieces and her hair got stuck in it. Now we know the killer has blonde hair. Examine Victim's Shoe David Hodges: There's daisy flower pollen on this Shoe. There're daisies in the Quad where the campus has Greek letters. Maybe that's where Eilly was beaten... Examine Theta Letter Greg Sanders: There's Blood underneath that new later of paint on the sorority letters! Maybe Henry can find whose blood this is. Examine Blood Sample Henry Andrews: The Victim's Blood was underneath this paint. THe Killer must have painted these letters to hide the blood spatter after they killed Eilly. Greg Sanders: They didn't do a very good job with this pink spray paint. THis stuff gets everywhere... The killer will still have Pink Paint spatter on their hands. Greg Sanders: Speaking of Greek Letters, the President of the Greek Community is here trying to cooperate. Seems a little eager. Let's see what he has to say. Examine Coded Letter Greg Sanders: Great job decoding those Greek symbols. It's a note to our Victim that reads, "Ritual Friday 9pm, be there or pay the price". Signed "Mother Superior". Greg Sanders: Sorority girls call their president "Mother Superior". We met the president Alex Linert earlier, maybe she could tell us about this "price". D.B. Russell: Good thinking. And head back to the Campus Quad when you have a moment. Nick could use a hand. Examine Paddle Henry Andrews: The Blood on the paddle is the Victim's. Congratulations! You found the Murder Weapon! Unfortunately, the killer wiped their prints off the weapon. David Hodges: But they left trace behind. The handle had gelatin and Alcohol, ingredients of a popular party snack, gelatin shots. The killer had Gelatin Shots. Examine Lost And Found Box Greg Sanders: That Library Card belongs to Romy, the roommate. She said she didn't come to this Party... Let's see what else she's lying about. Examine Bloody Pin Henry Andrews: That's the Victim's Blood on the Pin. It's a sorority pin for Eta Iota Chi the girls get when they pledge. But Eilly was wearing hers. D.B. Russell: Must be from the Killer. If the pins are strictly for Sorority Members, the killer is a member of the Eta Iota Chi Sorority. D.B. Russell: So much for Sisterhood. Maybe Eilly's Roommate knows which sisters have been to their room before. Category:Transcripts